


Attention Seeking

by wholesomeobsessive



Series: Silver Lining [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholesomeobsessive/pseuds/wholesomeobsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica finally asks Boyd out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention Seeking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Euchroma](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Euchroma).



“He still won’t talk to me!” Erica declares, leaning back dramatically against the lockers.  “And don’t roll your eyes.”

“You can’t see my eyes,” Cora says from behind her locker door.

Erica sighs loudly.  “I look so much better now.  I’m hot.”

“You are.”

“Then why won’t he talk to me?”

“What do you expect him to say that he wouldn’t before?” Cora closes her locker and swings her backpack onto her shoulder.  “Ask about your conditioner?”

Erica flashes her eyes at Cora.  There’s no one around, so she figures it’s okay.

“You can always just talk to him.”

“Well if you’re not going to be helpful…” Erica starts to walk away in the direction of the car park.

“Oh, come on,” Cora says as she jogs to catch up. “You don’t even know him.”

“His first name is Vernon.  Did you know that?”

“No.”

“He likes Doritos best.  His father was killed in Iraq, and I think that’s why they moved here. He has a little sister, I’ve seen him with her on the bus.  He’s good at physics and history, but he doesn’t like biology at all. He thinks Stiles is annoying. He goes to watch lacrosse games but he’s never tried out for the team.”

“I don’t know whether to be concerned or impressed.”

As they leave the building Erica sees Boyd waiting for the bus with a small group of other students.  He stands apart from them, reading a book she can’t see the cover of.

“Ask him.”

“No.”

“What’s the worst he could say?”

When Erica doesn’t respond Cora grabs her arm to pull her closer, and hiss in her ear, “If you don’t ask him you’re not allowed to complain about him.  I’m not having a repeat of the Stiles crush.  Not from you anyway.  Your choice.”

And Erica finds herself standing alone as Cora speeds to the car. She hopes she’ll learn how to move so fast and still look human.

For a few moments she glares daggers after Cora, but then she glances back at Boyd.  Does she really like him?  Or does she idealise any boy who hasn’t bullied her?  Crush on any boy with medical knowledge who knows how to look after her during and after a seizure?

She supposes there’s only one way to find out.

She wants to run to the bathroom and reapply her makeup. Or toss Cora against a wall.

Boyd looks up as soon as she’s in his field of vision, but she thinks he looks surprised when he realises she’s returning his gaze.

“Do you want to go out with me on Friday night?” The words come out rather strangled.

“What?”

“Friday night.  Do you want to go for dinner or see a movie or something?  With me?”

The other kids are watching, but she doesn’t break eye contact. Is she freaking him out? She balls her hands into fists and concentrates on not letting her claws out.

“Sure.”

Erica looks back up at him.  He’s very tall.

“Really?” she asks, and then wishes she hadn’t. “I mean good, you know. Um, I’ll pick you up at seven?”

“Okay.”

The bus has pulled up now.  It’s always late.

“See you then, then.”  Erica can hear Cora’s muffled snort of laughter.  “Wait, you don’t have my number –”

“We have physics together tomorrow,” Boyd says.

“Oh yeah.”

When the bus leaves and Erica starts over to their car she sees Cora leaning against the passenger door, grinning.  Erica still wants to throw her against something, but she grins back.


End file.
